Lovely Lovi
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: It's valentine's day, and Antonio has a perfect date planned out for him and his lovely Lovi . T for yaoi and Lovino's mouth. Human names used. 3


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you all have a great day~!**

**Also, wish Sunny Day in february a very very happy birthday, as it's her 24th! Happy birthday Sunny! :)**

**xXx**

"Really...?" Lovino asked Antonio, who was now straddling him and holding his hands.

"Si!" the Spaniard answered, rubbing circles on the backs of his lover's hands.

"And none of your retarded friends are gonna meet us there or anything?" Lovino asked again, raising an eyebrow. He sighed deeply, thinking of how bad he'll hurt the French pervert and the albino if they dare approach Antonio while they go on their "day," as Lovino didn't want to call it a "date." The older of the two already planned it out and told Lovino all about it, the first time he said it too fast so he had to say it a second time. They were to go to that restaurant that they both liked, then see some sappy romance movie in the theatre. Antonio said they were going somewhere else, but it was a secret. It was all perfect in the Spaniard's eyes, a perfect way to spend Valentine's Day with his lovely Lovi. So so perfect.

Secretly, Lovino thought it was (almost) perfect too, but we all know he's too tsundere to ever ever admit that. All he could do was say, "Whatever," and secretly celebrate that he could spend Valentine's Day with Antonio after being sent on a business trip in Japan for six weeks.

"Lovi, they're not retarded," Antonio pouted, running a hand through Lovino's hair and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You're just jealous your friends aren't as cool as mine."

"I-I'm not jealous!" Lovino argued, his eyes narrowing and his trademark frown taking place on his lips. "You're friends are perverted and... Retarded!"

"Does that mean I'm retarded too?" the Spaniard asked innocently, kissing his lover's forehead again.

"W-well... No, I guess not," the Italian mumbled, sighing again and looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "You are an idiot, though."

"At least I'm your idiot," Antonio chuckled and brought Lovino's lips to his own, giving then a chaste kiss. "I don't know what I'd do if I was anyone else's idiot."

"Shut up," Lovino grumbled, going in for another kiss. His wish was granted when Antonio complied and turned his head for a better angle. His tongue asked for entrance by brushing along the Italian's bottom lip, gaining access and exploring the familiar cave known as Lovino's mouth. Tongues clashed, resulting in a heated battle for dominance. Lovino lost, though, when he pulled back for air.

"Te amo," Antonio smiled, petting Lovino's hair again and resting his head in the crook of his lover's neck. "Te amo."

"Yeah, ti amo. I got you the first time," Lovino scoffed once he got his breath back and shivered at the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue running along his neck.

"Te amo," Antonio said once more before sighing contently. "Hey Lovi?"

"Hnn?"

"...W-what would you do... Eheh, n-never mind," Antonio stuttered and gave Lovino's midsection a squeeze.

"What."

"No, I said never mind."

"Whatever. So, are we gonna go or what?" Lovino growled, letting his head fall back against the couch and closing his eyes, not making any move to get the Spaniard off of him and get up.

"Mmm. Not right now. This is comfortable," Antonio yawned, drawing invisible patterns on the Italian's back with his finger.

"If you fall asleep on me I'll severely injure you," Lovino warned, opening his eyes to glare at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Hungh... I'll try not to. Oh, hey. What's Feli doing?"

"Where'd that come from? Whatever, I'll call him," Lovino reluctantly reached over and grabbed his cell phone, dialing Feliciano's number and waited for the call to go through.

"Ciao~!"

"Feli, what are you doing?"

"Vee, I'm making dinner. Why?"

"What are you doing later today, then?"

"Uhh... Well, Luddy and I are going to visit Kiku and his Greek boyfriend named Heracles then we're going on a date, vee~!"

"Hm. And did you ask my permission...?"

"...I have to do that now?"

"Yes. From now on you must ask my permission for everything you want to do."

"So... Can I go to Kiku's house, vee~?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"So can I go on a date with Luddy?"

"Er, no."

"But-!"

"No buts, Feliciano. You're not going on a date with that bastard."

"I-it's Valentine's Day, fratello! Please?"

"...No."

"Per favore?"

"No."

"PER FAVOREEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"PERFAVOREPERFAVOREPERFAVORE~!"

"FINE I DON'T FUCKING CARE DO WHAT YOU WANT."

"Vee~, grazie fratello!"

"Whatever."

"Arrivederci, dinner is done~!"

"Arrivederci."

And with that, the Vargas brothers hung up and (were forced to) pay attention to their boyfriends.

"So...?" Antonio asked and poked at bruises on Lovino's hip, licking at the ones on his neck and collarbone.

"He was making dinner," the Italian answered, sighing and letting his eyes close again. "Later, he's gonna go to his Japanese friend's house and then go on a (gulp) date (gag) with the macho potato bastard."

"Aah... Valentine's Day is wonderful, eh Lovi?" Antonio chirped, squeezing Lovino again and kissing his neck. "All the couples () get together and go on a date... How many people that we know are together this year, Lovi?"

"Ugh. Feli and potato bastard, Japanese guy and the Greek, albino bastard and Matthew, fuck-face and any girl or guy that's stupid enough to go out with him, Elizaveta and Roderich, tea bastard and the American, Marcello and that brat that says he's from Sealand, Belle and... Uh... Someone... And isn't that Dutch guy you hate with someone too...?"

"Ahah... Oh Lovi you're so cute. I love you. Te amo, te amo," Antonio sighed, squeezing his Italian lover harder yet and kissed his way up to his ear. "Te." Kiss. "A." Kiss. "Mo." Kiss.

"B-bastard," Lovino growled, eventually freeing himself (Antonio wouldn't let him go that easily) from the Spaniards grip, stood up and stretched. "Are we gonna go or what?"

"Si, si~," Antonio chuckled and stood up as well. He grabbed Lovino's hand and walked out the door, pausing for a minute to lock the door before continuing down the path to the street. "Where are we going again?"

"Ugh, idiot. We're gonna go to Restaurante Bice, remember?" Lovino grumbled, rolling his eyes and walking down the street, dragging Antonio with him. "And no, we're not using the car because I broke it. Somehow."

"Eheh, I know~. I'll have to remember to get that fixed," Antonio laughed, swinging their linked hands back and forth. "It wasn't your fault, though. That guy in front of you was being an asshole, right?"

Lovino had to hold back a chuckle, but he couldn't help when the corners of his mouth curled upward. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Si~! Do you know what he looked like? I can dress up in my pirate costume and beat him up!"

"Idiota, you don't get the right to beat someone up for wearing a pirate costume! God, you're such an idiot sometimes..."

"I'm not an idiot all the time?" Antonio asked innocently, looking at Lovino with a playful smirk.

"I... J-just shut up!" Lovino yelled, pouting and looking away to hide the blush growing on his face. Antonio saw it anyways, and he couldn't help but coo over how cute Lovi was being. He loved making comebacks like that, the ones that made Lovino pout and turn a shade of red. So. So. Cute.

Well, after a few minutes in silence (which Antonio could barely take), they eventually arrived at Restaurante Bice, an Italian-style restaurant in Madrid. That's all I really have to say about the place. Antonio and Lovino liked it. A lot. The food was good, and 'It's italian, so even the shit from the toilets should taste good,' Lovino said, causing Antonio to laugh out loud, Feliciano to make some weird face that I truly and seriously cannot describe, and Ludwig to step backwards.

Dinner was uneventful, except for a waitress tripping over Lovino's feet. He ended up laughing but then he felt bad because he was the only one, and offered to take her out to lunch (which Antonio objected to) and they resumed their eating. The waitress wasn't seen again by the Italian and Spaniard for the rest of the time they were there.

"Yum!" Antonio chirped and grabbed for Lovino's hand as they were walking down the street to the movie theatre, which was conveniently a few roads away. "Did you like dinner Lovi?"

"Yeah, it was good," the Italian replied, letting Antonio suck the fucking life out of his hand from gripping it so hard for a while.

"So, what movie are we gonna see~?"

"...I thought you already chose...?"

"Eh, no. Well, I did, but I just can't seem to remember..."

"Idiota," Lovino grumbled, shaking his head and waiting for an OK to cross the street. "We'll just pick something random whether we might like it or not."

"Si!" Antonio agreed, following his boyfriend across the road once cars weren't in their way. "It's gonna be sappy, remember that~!"

"Whatever," Lovino mumbled, shaking his head again and resumed walking to the theatre, which actually wasn't far away. "Whatever floats your boat. Or whatever that American says."

"Ehehehe~! You're so cute~," Antonio cooed, kissing Lovino quickly before walking up to the theatre and asking for two tickets to some random sappy movie.

Watching the movie was rather uneventful, not more so than dinner, but still... It was pretty normal. The lady working the registers that gave them their snacks and such was a total bitch, commenting on Lovino's accent and the haircurl jutting out of his head, and how "two men shouldn't be together." Antonio politely told her to back off, and, when she wasn't looking, got the finger from Lovino. When they went to walk out of the theatre, though, she walked up to them and she dissed them once again, which earned her a punch in the face, and a call to her manager, who fired her. Our little lovebirds here laughed at her. She totally deserved that.

Thankfully, they got away with the punch in the face.

"She's a bitch!" Lovino whisper-shouted once they were outside, Antonio connecting their hands together again absentmindedly. "Jeeze!"

"Well, we got her fired, huh?" Antonio chirped, smiling as he thought about the last event of the day. The sun was setting... It was a perfect time. "Are you happy about that?"

"Fuck yes! God, I swear, if I ever see her again..." Lovino huffed, leaning into Antonio's arm. "Where are we going now?"

"Ehehe~. It's a surprise~," Antonio hummed, smirking to himself and briefly giving Lovino's hand a tight squeeze. "Are you able to keep walking?"

"W-well yeah! I'm not some fucking girl that can't walk two steps without getting tired!" Lovino growled, getting off of the Spaniard to look him in the eye.

"I know, I know~," Antonio laughed, leaning down to kiss Lovino quickly before walking again. "It's kind of a long walk..."

"I don't care," Lovino stated. If Antonio thought he could convince him into letting him carry him...

So they began walking to Antonio's secret place, the Spaniard humming a tune that sounded awfully familiar and Lovino making guesses in his head where they were going. It actually was kind of a long walk, but they got there. Finally. Yay~!

"Do you remember this place Lovi?" Antonio finally asked his Italian boyfriend after sitting down in a patch of green grass surrounded by carnations and daisies big enough that if Lovino sat next to him, neither of them would sit on the flowers.

"It's... Where we had our first... Kiss..." Lovino mumbled, trying to keep the blush from spreading across his cheeks as he sat next to the Spaniard.

"Si~!" Antonio cheered, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "It was fun."

"D-don't say that!" Lovino spluttered, glaring at him from the corner of his eye as he looked out to the now-setting-sun.

"Porque?"

"I-it's... Embarrassing!"

"How is it embarrassing? I think it was romantic, Lovi."

"Well... Because it was infrnvbnondfkfss..."

"Huh?"

"It was in front... Ofbnofckfss..."

"It was in front of Gil and Francy-Pants?"

"Yeah. That's why it was embarrassing," Lovino pouted, leaning into Antonio's shoulder and playing with a daisy.

"Eheh~. I'm sorry you thought it was embarrassing, Lovi. Te amo~," the Spaniard sighed, leaning down and kissing his Italian's forehead. "Te amo."

"Ti amo," Lovino hummed, tilting his head to catch the lips of his Spaniard. Antonio's tongue brushed along Lovino's lips, which immediately opened and let their two muscles tangle together in a passionate dance. The Italian pulled back in need of air, gasping for breath whilst letting his forehead fall against the Spanish man's shoulder.

"Mmm. Te amo, Lovi."

"Ti amo," Lovino answered back once he caught his breath, letting his eyes close and his head rest against Antonio's arm.

"Hey, Lovi. See how big the sun is right now?" the Spaniard asked, pointing to the sun in the horizon.

"...Yeah?" Lovino opened his eyes to look at the sun painted across the sky in a shade of yellow that mixed perfectly with the pink and purple sky before closing them again. "It's actually really big."

"That, right there, is my love for you. Those clouds around it is the love other people feel for each other," Antonio explained, sighing and leaning back on one arm.

"...You're being too sappy, bastard," Lovino growled after letting his eyes peek open to check once more. The sun was rather big (bigger than it was supposed to be) and little specks of clouds surrounded the fireball, some even scattered far away from it.

"But it's true," Antonio countered, smiling down at the Italian resting on him, leaving a kiss on his forehead. "So, Lovi. I want you to think about it for a second, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just... Think," Antonio sighed. He let Lovino think about it for awhile before the smaller man let out a grunt. "Can you answer this question then?"

"...W-what?" Lovino stuttered, looking at the Spaniard before sitting up, watching him pull out something from his pocket. Oh... Ohhhhh...

"Antonio...?"

"Lovino Romano Vargas..." he opened a small box, revealing a small band decorated with a red jewel, smaller green ones across the top making it look like a tomato. "Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with a very very very happy Spaniard?"

"Oh God... Oh God fucking..." Antonio let Lovino have his panic attack before giving a sad smile.

"It's okay if you say no-"

"OH MY FUCKING-! YES!" the Italian nearly screamed, almost tackling Antonio when he gave a smile that only Lovino has ever seen.

"Te amo, Lovi~!"

"T-ti amo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~!<strong>

**Crappy ending is crappy. -n-**

**Well, I haven't really seen many proposals before, nor have I been proposed to so I didn't know how to write that proposal scene. My apologies.**

**HAHANOSMUTFORYOU.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed because I sure did! :)**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


End file.
